


Joyeux Noël

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Jack has a great singing voice, M/M, Married Life, married zimbits, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Bitty has returned home from traveling for work with plans to surprise his husband with a house full of Christmas cheer upon his return from a roadie but it seems our favorite baker is in for a surprise of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Josh Groban's Christmas album and the image of Jack singing to Christmas carols in French just well just hit me like a ton of gingerbread bricks. Enjoy!

Bitty huffed softly as he struggled with his armful of bags along the snowy street. Even after years of New England winters the southern transplant had never quite gotten used to the cold and the snow. Sure he didn’t need ten layers when he went out anymore but that certainly didn’t stop his Canadian snow beast husband from chirping him about it. Despite the cold he couldn’t help but smile as he reached their building. It was a good feeling to be home after a week away, away from home, away from Jack. 

“Welcome home Mr. Bittle.” Bitty always loved their doorman’s rich accent. The blonde shifted the load in his left are slightly to wave. 

“Thank you Grant and what have I told you, call me Bitty.” 

“Of course sir, would you like some help with those?” 

This time Bitty adjusted the load on his right arm as he shook his head. “No thanks, I’m good. How’s your daughter doing by the way? That cookie recipe do the trick for her?” A gleam in the doorman’s eye brought warmth to Bitty’s heart. 

“Thank you for asking. They were just the pick me up she needed to get through the last round. The doctors think she’s gonna pull through just fine. She’ll even be home in time for Christmas they think.” 

A large woman in a furry coat came through the door, her cheeks blushing red from the cold. A gold corgi barked happily at Bitty, his rump wagging happily. The blonde knelt and quickly scratched his ears. “Hello there Eddie. Hi miss Rose.” She smiled at him. 

“Well you certainly look like you’ve been busy my boy.” His neighbor’s English accent was pleasant as always. “Planning on making those chocolate shortbread biscuits for the holiday party this year?” Bitty nodded quickly and laughed as Eddie licked his face. 

“Yes and I have a few new recipes I want to try out so whatever I bring you can bet will be delightful.    

“Well I can’t wait and don’t forget to bring that scrumptious new husband of yours with you.” Red danced across the southerner’s cheeks and this time it wasn’t from the cold. 

“I’ll do my best miss Rose. Now if I don’t get these bags upstairs this chocolate is going to freeze.” The pair said their farewells as he waddled off to the elevator bags in tow. 

Once on his own floor Bitty easily found his front door, a wreath of greenery hung with a glittery gold bow and hockey pucks among the Christmas flowers hung pleasantly. It had been a surprise from his mother at thanksgiving. The warm scents of cinnamon, nutmeg, and chocolate wafted under the door followed by the familiar strains of Christmas music bitty had left playing when he’d decided to make a run to the store. 

His plan for the day had been simple. He’d only been home one day and Jack wouldn’t be back from his roadie until late that evening. Get the laundry done, work on his newest batch of recipes, and maybe get some other cleaning down before getting the Christmas tree and decorations out of their storage unit in the basement of the building. The blonde had hoped to get it all up before Jack got home from his own travels. He had missed his husband greatly while they were apart and as their first Christmas as a married couple the baker wanted nothing more than for it to be perfect. A long list of things to get done ran through his head as he searched for his keys.  

Nudging the door open Bitty hurried over and dropped the multitude of bags on the wide kitchen counters. It wasn’t until he was toeing off his damp boots and socks that he noticed the tall form in the living room singing softly to the music. The stockings were already hung over the fireplace and the quilt of Christmas fabrics Mama Bittle had made them the year before laid invitingly across the sofa. Small Christmas touches were sprinkled across their cozy apartment. 

Jack’s familiar voice wafted across the room dancing with the recorded music toward Bitty as he stood speechless. The dim twinkling of the lights on the tree glowed around Jack’s form like a halo of light bringing a soft smile to the baker’s lips. The song was familiar enough, a gentle children’s song about Santa, but what brought the most joy to Bitty’s heart was hearing his wonderful husband singing it. The moment was quiet as Bitty made his way to his husband in the dim light of the room. His arms wrapped around Jack from behind hugging his close. 

“Joyeux Noël sweetheart. Welcome home.” Bitty whispered and pressed a few soft kisses to Jack’s back. 

“Welcome home Bits. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
